


It's High Tune

by asherfeckenstein



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherfeckenstein/pseuds/asherfeckenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of loosely related LuCree drabbles (or, 1000 words or less anyway), usually fluffy in nature, in no particular chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

The first rays of the light of day filtered softly through shuttered windows, catching McCree’s half-lidded eyes. A good night’s sleep was a blessed thing, and he always slept well next to his beloved. With his arms wrapped tight around Lucio’s waist, his face buried in his hair, McCree could think of no place he would rather be. He traced gentle circles around Lucio’s navel with one finger, still half asleep, letting his eyes flutter shut again. 

A hand bumped into McCree’s. He startled, just a little, settled down quickly when he realized it was Lucio’s hand. His fingers entwined with ease into McCree’s, and McCree kissed the top of Lucio’s head in turn. 

“Mornin’, partner,” he mumbled into his lover’s hair, kissing him again. Lucio smiled and shifted, turned over so he was facing McCree, and cupped his face in his hands. 

“Good mornin’, babe.”

Their noses bumped together and the two chuckled, grinning wide before McCree brought his lips in against Lucio’s and kissed him soft and slow, just a little clumsily from their shared grogginess. Lucio focused on the warmth he felt from McCree’s lips, how safe and stable the world felt in his arms. They parted, and Lucio buried his face into the inside of McCree’s neck, making the older man blush. He wrapped his fingers into Lucio’s hair, and the two of them laid there, unmoving, as their bedroom brightened with morning light.


	2. Bovinophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a fear of cows--and it's not the DJ.

They had been on a mission in Ilios, and were spending some alone time together before heading back to base. The two had hiked out of the city and into the countryside, which Lucio admired but McCree thought was a little too bright for his tastes, but he tagged along because he knew it made Lucio happy. Along the way, they had run into an open pasture, with animals of all types scattered throughout. McCree had focused on the closest one in particular. He knelt awkwardly in the grass behind Lucio’s back, peeking over the shorter man’s shoulder with a mixture of fear and suspicion in his eyes. He felt his pulse throbbing hard in his veins. Lucio, meanwhile, looked back at him, feeling more confused than ever before.

“Uh…babe? It’s…just a cow,” he said. He could feel McCree sink a little further down, his hat bumping into Lucio’s shoulder.

“I d-don’t…trust them,” McCree responded, voice muffled by the fabric of Lucio’s shirt, “Everyone thinks they’re so innocent. It’s g-gotta be a ruse, I’m tellin’ ya.”

Lucio put his hand behind his back to stroke McCree’s arm.

“Plus, I’m…whazzit? Lactose intolerant? Yeah. They’re tryin’ t’ k-kill me, I swear it.”

“You are not lactose intolerant! You drink out of the milk jug every morning!”

“I was…one time.”

“That milk was a month expired and I told you to dump it! For some reason, you decided drinking it was a better method of disposal.”

McCree moaned out of frustration, threatening to sink further down Lucio’s body before Lucio turned to face him and held him in his arms.

“Baby, it’s okay if you’re afraid of cows,” he said, nuzzling his neck, “Probably everybody’s got a mundane thing they’re scared of.”

McCree gripped tight around Lucio’s waist, and made direct eye contact with that damnable bovine. It lazily chewed on some grass. He saw the abyss in its eyes. He shivered.

“Imagine that, though,” Lucio commented, “A cowboy who’s afraid of cows. Who knew?”

“Shut up and let’s leave,” McCree said, scowling, “’Fraid it’ll think yer grass in all that green and try t’ eat ya.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s mosey, _partner_.” Lucio grabbed McCree’s shoulders, turned him away, wrapped an arm around his waist, and the two walked back to the city.

~~~

“Jesse?”

McCree’s eyes fluttered open just a little.

“Mm.”

They were back at their hotel, trying to get a little sleep before they boarded the plane out of Ilios. McCree had collapsed flat on his back on the bed, still breathing deeply. Lucio curled up on top of him, resting his head on McCree’s stomach. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure?”

“Yes, Luce. I may have an irrational fear of cows, but I’m grown enough to not be afraid of the idea of cows crawling out from under the bed and taking me in my sleep.”

“Alright, just checkin’.”

Lucio kissed McCree’s belly and the room went silent except for the sound of their breath. McCree smiled softly, twirling one of Lucio’s locs in his finger, and let his eyes close again.


	3. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a road trip through the American Southwest, McCree shares a noodle incident from his time in Blackwatch.

The roar of an engine disturbed the otherwise quiet desert vistas of Arizona as McCree and Lucio sped down the dusty Southwestern highways. Convertible top down, hair whipping rapidly in the wind, hands clasped loosely as McCree drove and Lucio manned the radio. 

“So we ended up raining the contents of an entire crate of live ammunition on-on Captain Reyes’ head,” McCree said with a hearty laugh, “An-and he would have this…scowl that was…so comical, almost sarcastic, it was hard to take ‘im seriously sometimes. And he pulls this face! And me n’ the rest o’ the crew, we all look at each other, an’ we all just–”

“Now I’m still trying to figure out how you managed to pull this off with, what, a feral bobcat and $20 in dimes?”

“–an’ we all just about died fuckin’ laughin’, swear on m’ life. And it was $23 in dimes and nickels, hun, get yer facts straight.”

“Ooh, sorry,” Lucio snarked, grinning and raising both hands above his head. McCree put his free hand up to Lucio’s, entwining their fingers and bringing their hands back down to the center console. The sky had changed from blue to shades of gold and plum as the sun began to set faster and faster, and the two had settled down, hands interlaced, watching the horizon. Lucio tilted his head to the left, his eyes intently focused on McCree. McCree caught Lucio’s gaze out of the corner of his eye and smiled softly at him. Lucio blew a kiss at him, beaming and propping his elbow on the car door, cupping his cheek in his palm. McCree turned his head away, his face rapidly flushing.

“S-say, wanna check out the world’s biggest ball o’ twine?” McCree asked, voice trembling a little. Why did he still get so flustered? “I think it’s down the road here a bit. Or at least, I think it’s still the biggest ball o’ twine…”

“Oh, sure. I’m sure you know a thing or two about big balls.” 

Lucio winked. McCree clenched the steering wheel, wishing he hadn’t stored his hat in the trunk.

“M-maybe we’ll skip the twine and just find a motel instead, huh?”


	4. It's someone's birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio's been planning a birthday party.

“Lucio, I do not wish to break your spirits,” Mercy intoned, “But I am almost completely certain that Jesse won’t be too keen on this surprise.”

“Nah, come on, Angela! He’s gonna love it!” 

Lucio had spent all day decorating the Overwatch base in colorful balloons and streamers, banners, and various Western-themed accoutrements for McCree’s birthday. He’d been planning for weeks to put together, ordered a thematically appropriate cake, made sure everyone else was in on it, and went to great lengths to keep McCree out of the loop. So far, Mercy and Tracer had arrived to help set up.

“How didja manage to get that big ol’ grump’s birthday anyway, love?” Tracer asked, laying face up and legs crossed on the table she was supposed to be preparing. Lucio looked up from his delicate work pasting sheriff’s badge cutouts to the walls.

“Whiskey. A whole lotta whiskey,” Lucio responded, “Good stuff, too. I wasn’t about to play around.”

“Oooooooh, did he spill anymore juicy secrets ‘bout ‘imself?” Tracer said, turning over onto her side. Mercy fanned out the tablecloth and draped it over her.

“Hey!”

“I just think maybe it would be a better idea if it were a more private affair, you know?” Mercy remarked. Lucio shrugged. 

“I mean, it’s pretty dull around here, not gonna lie,” he said, “I kinda figured a party would be good for everyone, ya feel me?”

“Yeh, everyone feels a little too doom and gloom around ‘ere!” Tracer said, rescuing herself from the tablecloth and standing, “We can all get together, do a lil’ dancin’, a lil’ drinkin’, it’ll be great! Then Lucio can take McCree off for some special time, know what I mean?”

Lucio’s face reddened slightly, and he scratched the back of his head. He primarily wanted McCree to have a good time. Lord knew when was the last time anyone had acknowledged his birthday, or whether or not he himself had done anything for it aside from drinking slightly higher quality whiskey than normal. But if he could do something to make the whole team feel more cohesive, then he wanted to do it. 

“Sorry, but, ‘special time?’” A familiar drawl sounded from behind where Lucio stood. His eyes widened with shock as Mercy and Tracer exchanged confused gazes. Lucio turned slowly and sure enough, McCree was there, leaning on the door frame and cocking an eyebrow suspiciously. 

“Um,” Lucio started to stammer, “U-uh…hey, ah, h-happy birthday, babe..!”

“Yeaaaah, happy birthday, McCranky!” Tracer chimed in. Mercy merely gestured grandly to the rest of the room. The birthday cowboy chewed contemplatively on the last nub of his cigar, glancing around at the decorations. 

“So this is what Zenyatta was all atwitter about, huh? A birthday party? Very…well…it’s somethin’,” McCree said, “Maybe a little cheesy with the whole theme ya decided on. But I’m flattered.” He smiled, bright and sincere, bringing out the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes. Lucio felt his heart flutter in his chest. Mercy and Tracer returned to setting up as McCree strolled closer to his lover, taking Lucio’s hand in his own. 

“Been a long time since anyone’s celebrated my birthday,” he said, “When ya get this old, it stops bein’ important.”

“Well,” Lucio replied, staring down at his feet, “I think you’re pretty damn special, Jesse. So I wanted to do something, yknow?”

“And I’m grateful,” McCree said, going in for a kiss. Lucio tensed with anticipation, feeling his breath on his skin. Their lips brushed softly and–

_WHAM!_

“Do not begin the party without me, friends!” 

“Dammit, Reinhardt! How many times do we have to replace that damn door before you learn to stop breaking it down?!”

Reinhardt and Soldier:76 had arrived, and with them came the rest of the team shortly after. Lucio looked up into McCree’s eyes with a smile.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” he said, “Now go settle in; I gotta finish settin’ stuff up.”

He turned and walked away, not letting go of McCree’s hand until he absolutely had to. McCree lovingly watched him go, until he was nearly assaulted by D.Va’s slew of hugs and relentless comments on his age. And while he spent most of the night bopping back and forth between everyone, he knew that he could look up and catch Lucio’s gaze from another corner of the room, see him smile at him, glad to see he was having such a good time.


	5. Snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temperature drops, so Lucio and McCree get all cozy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's summer in the northern hemisphere! Which sucks because it's hot and I hate hot weather! So, I wrote a fic about a snowy day =w=

“Russia is cold. No, Russia is freezing. Have ya ever been to Russia?”

“No.”

“Well, Russia is fucking frigid, okay?”

McCree stopped to drain the rest of his mug of hot buttered rum. An abnormal weather system had blown through their city, leaving the two snowed in their apartment together. Neither of them relished the idea of the cold and the snow, but McCree seemed to enjoy complaining about it more.

“Y’know, maybe we’re just both used to warmer climates,” Lucio said, adjusting one of the many blankets they’d piled themselves underneath onto a shivering McCree. 

“I was thinkin’, rather, that our native climates have the right idea,” McCree muttered, “and that every other climate should just git right on outta here.”

“I can’t control the weather, babe.”

“Well, hell if I don’t know it, else you woulda by now.”

Lucio laughed and scooted closer to McCree, as close as he could get. Deep down, Lucio was thankful for the biting cold. Though McCree would rarely give up the opportunity to consume alcohol no matter the temperature,   
they had few reasons to settle down with warm booze in a blanket fort for an entire evening, watching the snow fall outside through the window. He rested his head on McCree’s shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warmth of his mug of buttered rum he was still nursing. Instinctively at this point, McCree wrapped an arm around Lucio’s waist, leaning down just enough to kiss the top of his head. Resting his head atop Lucio’s, McCree smiled.

“Luce?”

“...”

“Uh, Luce..?”

“...”

McCree could hear Lucio snoring softly. He stifled a laugh, and used his free hand to grab Lucio’s mug and set it down on the nearby table.

“Jus’ so ya don’t drop it in yer sleep, beautiful,” McCree whispered as he gently kissed Lucio’s head again, “Love ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Asher," you might be asking, "where tf do Lucio and McCree live?"
> 
> That is a very good question, and I can answer it rather simply: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
